Two Souls from Different Worlds
by Sweet Kagamine Kiss
Summary: Harry Potter and Mokuba Kaiba. Friends... brothers... lovers...


**Two Souls from Different Worlds**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the world of _Harry Potter_. The creator of the famous books belongs to J.K. Rowling. I do not own the world of _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ The creator for the manga/game/anime belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. This is a one-shot story based in a different setting. I don't know what possessed me to do this, but after my one-shot of Harry and Mokuba in a dream setting in _The Orichalcos Effect_, makes me wonder. There will be some mature content in this story, so read with caution. If you don't like mature content, find another story to read.

**Special Note:** This story's overall content was reduced so anything hinting towards a lemon was taken out. The original content of this story was posted on AFF as of June 4, 2012. It may still have some lightly-worded language but nothing that shouldn't be too harmful.

* * *

He wore a pair of camouflage cargo pants and an olive military-issue like belt with silver snap clasp, black sneakers and ankle socks, and the t-shirt he wore was fishnet made. Over that was a white and dark green basketball jersey with his last name written in football styled font, and the number 731 under the name, reflecting the month and the date he was. It cost a bit of money to customize the jersey, but the store he bought it from did so, which was in a clothing store in Florida of the US. On the front of the shirt was a yellow lightning bolt symbol. His hair was in long locks, but not girly long, no; he had a few stylish bangs of black hair, but a top portion of his hair was snow white, resembling a cracked eggshell in some views. The person that walked next to him had long locks of dark hair. The clothes he worn was a set of black leather pants and a dark blue belt, with a large cargo-style pocket over the right pant leg with a medium-sized silver zipper. He wore a black tank top, and over that was a baggy dark green jersey. The sport sneakers were dark blue with white lightning bolts and silver-blue shoelace. Mokuba wore a locket styled after a Duel Monsters card around his neck, and this light blue handkerchief tied around his neck.

Both of them were eighteen and seventeen years old, and have just gotten out of school for the day. Both stepped into the house they share together, and Mokuba kicked the door shut as their bookbags were dropped as Harry enters the kitchen. Mokuba snags the can of soda out of the air tossed to the younger lad as Harry claims his spot on the recliner.

"High school sucks. All of the teachers are against you," Harry grunts.

"True that."

They lived in a two bedroom house they bought from the previous owner. The town they lived in was in Topeka, Kansas. Harry's search for family relatives found one in the Evans family. He met a woman named Emma Evans. She helped them get this house. Both go to the local high school in Topeka. Since today was a Friday, the weekend was all theirs.

"Do you remember when we met in 95?"

"Yup... both of us have each headed to two different gates in two different countries, and we bumped into each other at the Kansas International Airport departing with just the bags and money we owned."

Mokuba smiled, as he sits his soda down on the table, on a coaster, and moved over to the older boy, and slid down onto his lap. "Remember when we bumped into one another, it's as if we had fallen in love," said Harry.

Mokuba nodded, feeling himself get lost in the same emerald orbs that he spied two years ago. The Kaiba boy leaned closer. "It was only three months and already we have connected well."

Harry smiled. "And then on June 7, I gave you a birthday gift you'd never forget."

Mokuba moaned softly. "Yes and I loved it."

"And I loved how well you tasted..."

Mokuba groaned, and began kissing Harry. "I need you now," he whispered.

Harry complied, having already ditched his pants and boxers, exposing himself to the younger lad. Mokuba rid his pants and boxers as well, and both began to feel one another intimately. However before both boys could get to heavy petting, there was a knock on the door killing their romance. Both growled at the untimely interruption, as Mokuba got off Harry, snatching his clothes and quickly heading to their bedroom. Harry closed his eyes and sighed, getting dressed before heading to the front door.

"Yes?" He asks, opening the door.

It's been fourteen years since he has last been independent, smart enough to care for himself, only visited until he turned eleven when he became truly independent. In total, it's been eighteen years since he has even seen his real family, the people who have left him at that orphanage and never turned back, forever abandoning him.

"Harry? Who's at the door, love?" Mokuba was now dressed and hugging the emerald-eyed boy from behind. And today, Harry would have never thought they would finally have the will power to finally look for him. At the front door was his family. Mokuba peeks from over his lover's shoulder, and began to frown. "Who are these people? Harry-kun?"

"Love, these people are the ones who left me at an orphanage in London eighteen years ago."

"... Oh! Oh..." Mokuba's confused demeanor changed to that of extreme anger, "Oh, I see..."

He lets go, as Harry's demeanor also takes on a personality that oozed the older man's own anger. "And what do you people want?" Harry asks coldly, "You know what, forget it. Don't even answer that question."

Lily flinched, hearing the anger in the son she never raised.

"Because right now, I don't even wish to see you again at my doorstep... I despise the fact that I am only related to you simply by the fact you both conceived me into this world with your DNA. Now get out of my life, and never come back!" He yells, and slams the door shut on them.

He locked the door, both locks, before retreating into the bedroom, and climbs into bed. Mokuba had followed his lover and slipped into the blankets. Harry immediately clung to the younger teen. They ignored the banging on the door and the frantic yells coming from the four grown adults, with their children they had time to raise but not him.

"They'll go away soon," Mokuba whispers to Harry.

"I don't want to see those people I have to call biological parents ever again..."

Both would consider themselves orphans: Harry because he was abandoned at an orphanage, and Mokuba because he and his brother Seto who he hasn't spoken to since he left Domino to strike out on his own, were also left at an orphanage with little to no memory of their true parents. Harry had parents, but they for eighteen years never wanted anything to do with him. It's that kind of pain that can truly cripple a child's heart, and at such a young age, Harry grew up hating his family, despising them. As he grew older, the increase of his hatred towards the Potters became more. He wouldn't wish for their death, but death by heart ache would be fine in his book.

"I hate them Mokuba... I hate them so much..." Harry whispered, breaking down again. Mokuba comforted the man he loved so dear to his own heart, "I just... want them to never darken my life again."

"Shh, shh..." Mokuba was calming him down, "I'm here, love. I won't leave you. You're everything to me."

"I know, Mokuba," Harry whispers. He then deeply kisses the boy, "I need you now."

Mokuba obliges Harry's wishes, even as both stripped the other down to nothing.

It would be two hours later that the door opens, and in walks Emma with dinner. She sighed as she sets the pot of BBQ Roast on the table, hands to her hips seeing the two naked young adults in bed all cuddled up.

"I swear..." She shakes her head, leaves a note on the table, and quickly leaves the house, making sure to lock both locks again with the spare key.

When she left, Harry moaned lightly as he woke up. He felt a little sore, but smiled softly as he remembered him begging Mokuba to not stop "punishing him" into the bed. With a light perverse giggle, he got up, put some boxers and a shirt on, before heading to the main room where on the table was a pot roast from Emma.

_She must have left this here for us. Bless her,_ he thought.

He went back to Mokuba and began kissing along the collarbone of the younger boy. This woke him up, well somewhat. "Don't stop baby," he grunts sleepily.

"Emma brought us dinner tonight," he whispers to him.

Mokuba officially woke up. He loved Emma's cooking skills.

"What is it?"

"From the card she left us, BBQ Roast."

"Oh yeah," he moans with content. His favorite.

Harry chuckles, as Mokuba appeared to be drooling.

"Yeah, well... your meat's better," he says, causing Mokuba to only blush and swat Harry playfully.

"Harry!"

Mokuba's laughter quickly dies away into soft moans. Harry was getting the younger boy aroused again before having his merry way with him. He stopped five minutes into the yaoi action, and gave Mokuba a cheeky grin.

"Hungry though, let's eat."

"Harry!" Mokuba cries. He was mercifully teased and now he was left hangin'.

=0=0=

The month of June. No more school until next year which would be their senior years. They were free to do whatever they wanted. And what they did first and foremost, after Harry gave Mokuba a lovely birthday on the seventh of June, was join the Duel Monsters tournament. The tournament was held in sunny Orlando, Florida, at the Citrus Bowl, which would be the future site of Wrestlemania 24 in the far future of year 2008. Anyway, it was only a day of travel flight, and both boys have arrived in Orlando, and found their hotel rooms of where they'd be staying at with Emma joining them of course. Emma was Harry's aunt, and Emma was as much of a Duel Monsters fan as any adult her age (perfect age of 38, and she was sexy in her own light, as much as Harry had to admit).

Both eighteen year olds were enjoying the sights of Orlando, traveling the busy city which held a festive atmosphere that dealt with anything Duel Monster-oriented. Harry couldn't wait to unleash his deck. Especially since Pegasus saw it a very great idea to unleash Final Fantasy-oriented Duel Monster cards exclusively as a one-time collection. No one has yet to find Cloud Strife, yet he has Sephiroth in his deck. The only three cards that represent the One-Winged Angel, was all in his deck. Harry felt... giddy, in a way. He wanted to see the absolute horrified look on his opponent's face as he unleashes hell on Earth in Sephiroth's awakening into Duel Monsters.

Then, he saw it. Someone was selling the one-of-a-kind **Cloud Strife** Monster card and its tagging Spell and Trap Cards **Omnislash** and **Finishing Touch**. He went inside the open door store building, which was a card collecting store much like the famous Kame Game Shop in Japan, and stops in front of the store owner.

"Hey! How much for those three cards displayed up front?" Harry asks.

"What? Those three cards up front? I just finally got them, and I'm asking for a huge price."

"How much is it?" Harry stressed out, glaring.

"Uh... fifteen hundred thousand?" The guy asks.

Mokuba sighed, and took out a check. "Do you accept checks?"

"Mokuba?"

"Can it Harry. Let me buy those cards for you."

"Sorry, but we don't accept checks, however we do accept debit or credit."

Harry whips out his debit card under his name, and swipes the card, types in his pin, and then places the card away as the transaction is accepted, and billed to his local bank. The three cards are carefully packed away, and placed in a small paper bag, which Harry with glee takes the three cards, gently tugging on Mokuba's arm to bring him back outside. As they left, the store owner realized that familiar mop of hair, and nearly fainted. The brother of Seto Kaiba was in his store...

"Harry! I was going to buy those cards for you!"

"Mokuba no... Besides, these are yours."

Now blushing, he takes the bag.

"I figured since I have Sephiroth, you can have Cloud." He gives Mokuba that sweet loving smile the younger Kaiba fell in love with, and hugs the boy.

"Now, let's head on over to the Citrus Bowl and get registered."

=0=0=

"This place is jam packed," Harry said, as fire works went exploding in the noon sky. People from all over flocked to get their seats, as the Citrus Bowl was being packed to the brim.

Harry and Mokuba were both in the tournament, which was set elimination style. Harry and Mokuba was unaware that the Order of the Phoenix have not given up their plight to reclaim Harry, and had followed him to Orlando, and were sitting as one large group of oddly-looking people from out of country, trying to get interested in this card game which many of them thought was just confusing, or in James' opinion, "why is this card game treated as if life and death?" Well... it was once a few years back, before the Pharaoh's spirit was finally allowed to rest after fulfilling the course destiny laid out before the Pharaoh and his reincarnation.

The crowds cheered as the duels began, and matches were long, challenging, and many card combinations were seen, heard of, and used in this duel, including unorthodox strategies. Duels went by fast, or lasted quite awhile. It all depended on the duelist's skills. People live at the Citrus Bowl, and those watching on TVs all around the world, saw many different monsters of all known Monster types, all sorts of Spell Cards, and Trap Cards utilized. It was the semi-final rounds, and only four people have blazed through the competition of the tournament. The tournament set in elimination style, had four blocks that took a whole week to get down to the final four. And now, here, close to eight at night on Sunday, the first semi-final match began.

**Mokuba Kaiba versus Mamoru Oriru**

"Ha! Lucky me!" Mamoru won the coin toss, and was allowed to make the first move, "I activate the Field Spell Card **Fusion Gate**!" The field around them transformed into a grid-styled arena, as behind Mamoru, a giant futuristic sci-fi gate materialized, and the round gate (looks awfully like a Star Gate) turned on, as green energy swirled within the iris of the ring.

**Mamoru:** Field/Fusion Gate, 0 Facedown,  
**Mokuba:** 0 Facedown,  
**Mamoru's LP:** 8000  
**Mokuba's LP:** 8000

"Now, I discard Thunder Dragon, to get the other two from my deck. I now Fusion Summon **Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon** (7/2800/2100) in Attack Mode!" He discards the two monsters out of his hand, and summons from the Fusion Deck the selected monster. The twin-mouthed near two-headed lizard forms, hissing at Mokuba.

**Mamoru:** Field/Fusion Gate, 0 Facedown, Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon ATK/2800  
**Mokuba:** 0 Facedown,  
**Mamoru's LP:** 8000  
**Mokuba's LP:** 8000

"I end my turn."

Mokuba drew his sixth card. "I place two cards facedown, and I activate Finishing Touch. This Trap Card destroys the monster you have on the field, or in this case, removes it from play since it was summoned through Fusion Gate. Its attack points are then subtracted from your Life Points." The whirlwind of energy washes through, as a large animated cut slicing the dragon, thus eliminating it from the duel.

"I now summon **The Tricky** (5/2000/1200) in Attack Mode, discarding one card from my hand." The jester-type monster appears with a cackle.

**Mamoru:** Field/Fusion Gate, 0 Facedown,  
**Mokuba:** 2 Facedown, The Tricky ATK/2000  
**Mamoru's LP:** 5200  
**Mokuba's LP:** 8000

"And since the card I discarded was Thunder Dragon, I can now add two more from my deck into my hand. I end my turn." The two Thunder-type monsters were drawn into the teenager's hand.

The man drew, growling. "Damn you... I summon **Magical Scientist** (1/300/300) and use its effect." Appearing to the field was a robed man with a large cranium, carrying a clip board which held miscellaneous text on its surface, "I summon to the field with Magical Scientist's effect **Death Demon Dragon** (5/2000/1200) in Attack Mode! Eliminate that monster now!" Both monsters attack, and are destroyed. Magical Scientist attacks.

**Mamoru:** Field/Fusion Gate, 0 Facedown, Magical Scientist ATK/300  
**Mokuba:** 2 Facedown,  
**Mamoru's LP:** 4200  
**Mokuba's LP:** 7700

Mokuba drew. "Alright now... that was just a pathetic move. I summon **Vorse Raider** (4/1900/1200) to the field!" The beast-warrior monster appears, grasping onto its bladed weapon, "Now, attack Magical Scientist!" The Spellcaster was sliced in half, and destroyed.

**Mamoru:** Field/Fusion Gate, 0 Facedown,  
**Mokuba:** 2 Facedown, Vorse Raider ATK/1900  
**Mamoru's LP:** 2600  
**Mokuba's LP:** 7700

The man sneers, as he drew after Mokuba ended his turn. "Fool. I remove Magical Scientist and Thunder Dragon. I can now Special Summon **Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End** (8/3000/2500)!' The giant dragon of legend makes its appearance into the duel, reaching high into the sky. Had the roof not been removed, it could have crashed through. Luckily the night was warm, the breezes was soft, however, the dragon could be seen from all around Orlando if one was to spot the giant of the dragon's height. It unleashed a frightening roar that was heard all around the Citrus Bowl.

"Heh, and now, I summon **Lord of D.** (4/1200/1100) and activate **Flute of Summoning Dragon**." Lord of D appears, and summons forth two of his **Red-eyes Black Dragon**, "And now... Chaos, attack now! Red-eyes and Lord of D. follow up with direct attacks!"

**Mamoru:** Field/Fusion Gate, 0 Facedown, Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End ATK/3000, Lord of D. ATK/1200, Red-eyes Black Dragon x2 ATK/2400  
**Mokuba:** 2 Facedown,  
**Mamoru's LP:** 2600  
**Mokuba's LP:** 0600

Everyone groaned at how bad the last attacks were. Mokuba was down to just six hundred points.

"Activate Trap Cards! **Gift of the Mystical Elf** and **Spellbinding Circle**!" The rune materializes around Chaos Emperor Dragon, forbidding it from making any attacks, while the monsters on the field totaled Mokuba's points higher.

**Mamoru:** Field/Fusion Gate, 0 Facedown, Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End ATK/3000, Lord of D. ATK/1200, Red-eyes Black Dragon x2 ATK/2400  
**Mokuba:** Trap/Spellbinding Circle, 0 Facedown,  
**Mamoru's LP:** 2600  
**Mokuba's LP:** 1800

He smiled as the card he drew was going to help. "Now, I activate **Treasure from Heaven**!" Both drew until they held six cards, "I activate **Soul Exchange**! I now sacrifice Lord of D. and summon to the field **Injection Angel Mokuba** (6/2000/2000)!" Lord of D. vanished, and appearing before Mokuba was... a female version of him, decked out with two large pink wings coming from her back. The clothes consisted of white silk gloves to the elbows, and white leather boots up to the knees, with pink metal bracelets around the ankles and wrists with attached red crystal orbs. Included is a short pink battle skirt, and a pink tube top that eerily looked like Mai's clothing, with a black silk strap around the breast area, and a fishnet undershirt.

**Mamoru:** Field/Fusion Gate, 0 Facedown, Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End ATK/3000, Red-eyes Black Dragon x2 ATK/2400  
**Mokuba:** Trap/Spellbinding Circle, 0 Facedown, Injection Angel Mokuba ATK/2000  
**Mamoru's LP:** 2600  
**Mokuba's LP:** 1800

Harry wolf whistled among the many males among the crowds. Mokuba grinned cheekily, using his gender-bending card form of well, himself, in the duel. Mamoru was trying hard not to break into a nose bleed.

"Activate Spell Card: **Black Pendant**!" She's now wearing a jeweled pendant around her neck. Mamoru's turn came up, but he drew a Spell Card, so he ends his turn. Female Mokuba launches an attack. Since Chaos is unable to attack back, Mokuba activates her effect, and pays five hundred points to increase her by a thousand. The attack destroys Chaos Emperor Dragon.

**Mamoru:** Field/Fusion Gate, 0 Facedown, Red-eyes Black Dragon x2 ATK/2400  
**Mokuba:** Spell/Black Pendant, 0 Facedown, Injection Angel Mokuba ATK/3500  
**Mamoru's LP:** 2100  
**Mokuba's LP:** 1800

Mokuba ends his turn, as female Mokuba giggles and crosses her arms over her chest.

Mamoru draws from his deck and grinned. "I activate **Polymerization**. I still need these three, so I sacrifice my two Red-eyes and the third one in my hand." The third black dragon forms, and all three unleash their cries as they fuse as one. The end result is a three-headed version of Red-eyes, "Meet **Red-eyes Ultimate Dragon** (11/4000/3400)!" The three dragon heads roar, and female Mokuba stared at the fusion monster. Fear is evident in her eyes. Everyone in the Duel Monster community never knew that an Ultimate Dragon form of Red-eyes Black Dragon even existed. Especially those in Domino watching this duel on television... and a certain older Kaiba of Kaiba Corp...

"Attack that bitch now! Helix Plasma Flame!"

Mokuba slots a card in as the attack is unleashed. The triple blast is negated by **Negate Attack**.

**Mamoru:** Field/Fusion Gate, 0 Facedown, Red-eyes Ultimate Dragon ATK/4000  
**Mokuba:** Spell/Black Pendant, 0 Facedown, Injection Angel Mokuba ATK/3500  
**Mamoru's LP:** 2100  
**Mokuba's LP:** 1800

Mamoru hissed and ends his turn.

Mokuba draws, and then smirked. "**Dragon Capture Jar**!" Ultimate Dragon is captured.

**Mamoru:** Field/Fusion Gate, 0 Facedown,  
**Mokuba:** Trap/Dragon Capture Jar, Spell/Black Pendant, 0 Facedown, Injection Angel Mokuba ATK/3500  
**Mamoru's LP:** 2100  
**Mokuba's LP:** 1800

"Injection Angel Mokuba, end the duel now!" The final attack connected, and Mamoru lost all of his Life Points.

**Mamoru:** Field/Fusion Gate, 0 Facedown,  
**Mokuba:** Trap/Dragon Capture Jar, Spell/Black Pendant, 0 Facedown, Injection Angel Mokuba ATK/3500  
**Mamoru's LP:** 0000  
**Mokuba's LP:** 1800  
**Winner:** Mokuba Kaiba!

The crowds all cheer as the Duel Disks shut off. Mokuba was announced the winner of the duel, as he advances into the final round. The next duel...

**Harry Potter versus Nikki Marshall**

Harry looked across the field as the crowds cheered on. His opponent was a tanned female hottie. There was that one time he and Mokuba came back from a party, both were drunk, and with them was this girl who was very interested in banging them both at the same time. Needless to say, they never drank again. That girl hadn't robbed them of any money, no... Just used them to get a good time... and having taken a closer look, talk about ironic. This was that very same girl who had sex with both him and Mokuba while under a drunken slur.

"Nikki... I can't believe it."

She grinned. Apparently, she remembers Harry.

"So, it's you again. You're in the tournament as well, hm?"

"Yup. So, how about you, I, and your cute boy toy Mokuba join me in my hotel room and we can have a hot threesome?"

Harry blushed hotly. Some laughs were heard all around plus whistling as well. Mokuba covered his face in embarrassment, as Emma comforted the embarrassed teen. Emma knew of that incident when they were two years younger. She had walked in on the two boys asleep, with that dark-skinned girl sandwiched between them.

In Japan, three guys by the name Jonouchi, Honda, and Otogi were all laughing their heads off.

"Holy shit! Mokuba, OUR Mokuba, and that guy, got it on with that hot girl! Woo!"

"Ya think Kaiba might be kneeling over right about now?" Honda asked between manly giggles, "I mean, if he was even watching this on TV?"

The answer was yes... and no. Kaiba fell out of his chair, spitting out his coffee, but he was not out cold in the realm of unconsciousness.

_"Oh c'mon... it was real fun two years ago... we could do it again, as a get together, what do you say?"_

_"Maybe..."_

"That kid is real lucky," said Otogi.

A much older Yugi just kept watching, holding his girlfriend Anzu close.

=0=0=

The duel between two old friends, or in the minds of a few, fuck buddies, ended in Harry's favor with only 100 Life Points left, and four monsters he used with **Brave Attack** to destroy the monster Nikki had, the Hogwarts Founders themselves in Duel Monster form. That duel lasted a full hour, and now, there was just enough time for the final round.

**Harry Potter versus Mokuba Kaiba**

Both of them were lovers, and after a quick talk behind the curtains, Mokuba did decide they should take up Nikki's offer. Even if this was going to be a one-shot deal with the same girl from two years ago, in their minds, unadulterated love was nice. Anyway, the final duel, and only one of these two were going to win.

Harry won the coin toss, allowed to make the first draw of the start of the duel.

"Well, what do you know Mokuba; I drew a very good hand." All of a sudden, very familiar music began to play, and echoed all across TV screens around the world tuned to this duel, and across the open-roof super bowl stadium. Jaws dropped at the familiar game music. The announcers for the tournament have gone silent. The Order of the Phoenix in the audience was confused.

**Harry:** Spell/One-Winged Angel, 0 Facedown,  
**Mokuba:** 0 Facedown,  
**Harry's LP:** 8000  
**Mokuba's LP:** 8000

Harry took two monsters from his hand; **Godric's Courageous Gryffindor** (7/2400/3000) and **Injection Fairy Lily** (3/400/1500). Both monsters appeared on the field, before they were engulfed in the mass of flames that exploded, shattering both monsters. The audience was in a hushed silence, as Harry grinned, searching his deck for the Ritual monster card. When he finally found it, he slaps the blue bordered card down onto the Duel Disk. The card on the field finally shattered, as the music shifted pace, and voices began to sing throughout the arena.

_Estuans interius  
ira vehementi  
Estuans interius  
ira vehementi  
Sephiroth  
Sephiroth_

**Harry:** 0 Facedown, Sephiroth the One-Winged Angel ATK/4000  
**Mokuba:** 0 Facedown,  
**Harry's LP:** 8000  
**Mokuba's LP:** 8000

A silver haired young man stood there, grasping a very long bladed katana, the fabled Masamune, clad in black clothes, all mostly in leather fabric, as his eyes glowed a vivid teal. Harry passed his turn onto Mokuba, who drew. He activated two **Cost Down**, discarded two cards, and summoned **Cloud Strife** (8/3000/2800) to the field. He took the last card he held and slots it in.

**Harry:** 0 Facedown, Sephiroth the One-Winged Angel ATK/4000  
**Mokuba:** Spell/Omnislash, 0 Facedown, Cloud Strife ATK/3000  
**Harry's LP:** 8000  
**Mokuba's LP:** 8000

"I activate **Omnislash**! Cloud, target Sephiroth!"

Cloud hefted the Buster Sword as energy is drawn to him, before he sprints across the field, and unleashes the dreaded Omnislash attack upon Sephiroth. The strikes all land true before Cloud jumped high into the air. The energy was unleashed in one final strike, exploding outward as Sephiroth glares harshly at Cloud, as his power was weakened dramatically.

**Harry:** 0 Facedown, Sephiroth the One-Winged Angel ATK/1000  
**Mokuba:** 0 Facedown, Cloud Strife ATK/3000  
**Harry's LP:** 8000  
**Mokuba's LP:** 8000

Harry drew, and places one card down, activating it. "Mokuba! Two can play it this game. I activate **Super Nova**!"

_Estuans interius  
ira vehementi  
Estuans interius  
ira vehementi  
Sephiroth  
Sephiroth_

**Harry:** Spell/Super Nova, 0 Facedown, Sephiroth the One-Winged Angel ATK/1000  
**Mokuba:** 0 Facedown, Cloud Strife ATK/3000  
**Harry's LP:** 8000  
**Mokuba's LP:** 8000

The entire battlefield and everything inside the Citrus Dome transformed into a star field. Several giant glowing runes and diagrams displaying the origins of the universe flashed by before a giant comet streaked past towards the galaxy displayed in the center between the two duelists. After the flash of bright light, its first victim was Pluto as it smashed it to pieces. It passed Saturn along its rings and caused several pieces of the rocks that formed Saturn's rings to explode. The comet continued on its path and broke right through Jupiter's center, leaving a large hole that quickly caused the gas planet to explode. The blazing comet charged through numerous asteroids, destroying like nobody's business, and from an overview of Mars it streamed past, the planet barely avoiding destruction from the comet's giant indestructible form. It soon reached the center of the galaxy and collided with the sun, triggering a chain reaction. The massive star builds up with boiling energy, and soon exploded and the resulting explosion spread out. Slowly, the raging wall of flames vaporized Mercury into nothing but dust that was engulfed by the fire and Venus soon fallen victim to the same vaporized fate. As it approached Earth, Sephiroth could be seen floating with the raging supernova coming up fast behind. It slowly engulfed the silver-haired man in the bright raging flames as it licked across Earth's surface, also drawing Harry into the fiery wall. A tremendous explosion of energy washes throughout the arena, blasting Cloud back with tremendous force.

**Harry:** 0 Facedown, Sephiroth the One-Winged Angel ATK/1000  
**Mokuba:** 0 Facedown, Cloud Strife ATK/1000  
**Harry's LP:** 8000  
**Mokuba's LP:** 8000

Sephiroth lands before Harry, sword ready. The star field also vanished as Cloud also got back up, grasping the Buster Sword once more. "Now we're even," Harry smiled, "Sephiroth, attack now!"

"Cloud Strife! Counter-attack now!" Mokuba commands.

Both swordsmen dashed across the field, and their blades clashed in the center, causing sparks to fly. They break apart only to clash in the center again. They were dead even in Attack, however their Defense was different by a few hundred points. Both men countered one another's sword strikes again, and again, and again, Sephiroth even pushing Cloud back, forcing Cloud to jump back into the audience. The Duel Monster-reborn warrior follows Cloud, lashing out with his extremely long sword, as Cloud blocks the attacks, retaliating with hits of his own. Even though this was just a duel, everyone was trying to move out of the way. Cloud leapt overhead as the sword thrusts down, striking a chair nearly hitting a very old man with long white hair and beard.

"Heh, you remember the effect both these monsters have when they're on the field, right?" Harry asks his boyfriend.

Mokuba nodded. "Yup."

Cloud landed a hit on Sephiroth.

**Harry:** 0 Facedown, Sephiroth the One-Winged Angel ATK/1000  
**Mokuba:** 0 Facedown, Cloud Strife ATK/1000  
**Harry's LP:** 7000  
**Mokuba's LP:** 8000

"Both are forced to fight until the duel ends," Mokuba clarifies.

Sephiroth smiled, and lashed out with a strike across Cloud's chest. Cloud was pushed back, and he glares, leaping back as Sephiroth follows.

**Harry:** 0 Facedown, Sephiroth the One-Winged Angel ATK/1000  
**Mokuba:** 0 Facedown, Cloud Strife ATK/1000  
**Harry's LP:** 7000  
**Mokuba's LP:** 7000

Cloud kept jumping back, as the wide slashes caused sparks to fly with each clash the long weapon made when slicing against something solid. The last hit nearly got Cloud but he had jumped back just in time to bring his weapon up, and block the overhead slash from the silver-haired man. Sephiroth flashed a wicked smile, as he spins around, catching Cloud off guard.

**Harry:** 0 Facedown, Sephiroth the One-Winged Angel ATK/1000  
**Mokuba:** 0 Facedown, Cloud Strife ATK/1000  
**Harry's LP:** 7000  
**Mokuba's LP:** 6000

"Time to die, Cloud."

"Not yet, Sephiroth!"

Both clashed again, but this time Cloud tricked Sephiroth, and he feints an attack, and landed a brutal strike against the evil man. He landed another hit but Sephiroth counters and fights back before both are forced to back off. As they pass each other each land a hit on the other.

**Harry:** 0 Facedown, Sephiroth the One-Winged Angel ATK/1000  
**Mokuba:** 0 Facedown, Cloud Strife ATK/1000  
**Harry's LP:** 4000  
**Mokuba's LP:** 4000

Cloud takes this time to retreat, rushing across covered football field, weaving through the ground audience. As Cloud made it to the end zone, and leaps up, grabbing the ledge, Sephiroth was already on his trail. Cloud pulled himself up, and took out his weapon and blocked the attack that Sephiroth lashes with from his high jump up to the stadium's higher seats. Sephiroth manage to zoom behind Cloud and kick him high into the air, before leaping up and kick shim higher into the air, and he seems to fly on after Cloud. Sephiroth swipes with the Masamune, but Cloud, ever ready, blocks. The blades clash again and again, the loud shink noise from metal crashing against metal ringing loud and clear. There was only six times, each land a hit with their weapons. As they hit the floor, they break apart.

**Harry:** 0 Facedown, Sephiroth the One-Winged Angel ATK/1000  
**Mokuba:** 0 Facedown, Cloud Strife ATK/1000  
**Harry's LP:** 1000  
**Mokuba's LP:** 1000

This was it. Both weapons prepped up, they sprint across the field, as energy trail along their blades. They leap into the air, and they lash out in one final attack, and land with their backs facing the other. Silence reigned. No one said anything, the music faded into the background, and a wind seemed to blow through. And then... Sephiroth's massively long blade clatters against the floor. Beams of light break through the man's body, as he explodes into red trials of energy, vanishing from existence.

Harry mutters incoherently under his breath.

It had something to do with cursing Pegasus though for flashy dramatics.

Mokuba... he just grinned.

**Harry:** 0 Facedown,  
**Mokuba:** 0 Facedown, Cloud Strife ATK/1000  
**Harry's LP:** 0000  
**Mokuba's LP:** 1000  
**Winner:** Mokuba Kaiba!

As if a light switch was flicked, the stadium erupted into massive cheers, as Mokuba is announced the winner of the tournament. Harry, having made it this far, is entered as number two in this tournament. The third place winners were Nikki and Mamoru.

=0=0=

Harry and Mokuba were grinning quite goofily as they rode the plane back home. Emma sat in a chair all to herself in first class. Mokuba and Harry cuddled up. It was a bit of a hurry to make it to the airport... as said before... well, you get the idea.

"She was nice to see again..."

"Yup," Mokuba said.

All night they kept half the residence up at that hotel, they were banned from coming back ever again, all three of them. Nikki really enjoyed them both, despite knowing their committed relationship with one another. They did find out one thing though, Miss Nikki was bisexual. Emma really wondered how her two favorite boys to care for have gotten themselves banned from a hotel. What a mystery... They soon made it home, where Emma just took them to her home near the lake by Topeka, and allowed them to crash.

The next morning, Emma was still asleep; however two souls were awake this morning at 7:30. They were at the beach strip behind the house just enjoy one another's company in an adult way. Up front, the doorbell rang, and Emma got up, tying a bathrobe around her. As she exited her bedroom, she saw the blankets on the pull out bed of the sofa were still there, but not Harry and Mokuba.

She peers into the peephole, before unlocking the door, and opening it.

"Hello, may I help you?"

The person at the door wore a white trench coat, and had short neat brown hair. "I'm looking for my brother, Mokuba Kaiba. I last heard he was here at this residence."

"Sure, although I am not sure where Mokuba and Harry are. I suspect they're exploring the beach again. Please come in. Would you like a cup of coffee?"

The older Kaiba simply nodded as he is invited into the home.

It was twenty minutes the two teens entered through the back door of the house, hand in hand. Upon entering the living room, the sofa was made, blankets put away, and the two let go of one another.

"Mokuba."

"S-Seto... uh, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see my little brother."

Mokuba grinned a bit. "I'm not so little anymore, as you can see."

Seto nodded. "I see..."

Harry left a bit odd standing there, like the third wheel. "Uh..."

"Oh, this is Harry. He's my uh..."

Harry looked at Seto. "I'm Mokuba's boyfriend."

Another knock on the door, and Emma got up.

"You're dating my brother?"

Harry nodded, drawing Mokuba into his arms. "I don't care what you say. I will never leave him."

"Harry..."

"It's true Mokuba. I'll always love you..."

"Lily, what are you doing here?"

"Harry!" Lily cried, as Harry gained a sour look on his face. Seto looks to the red-headed woman, who Harry now turned his back to.

"What are you doing here? I thought I made it clear I never want to see you again?" Harry asks angrily.

"Harry, sweetheart, please..."

"No! Don't you dare sweet talk me you abortionist bitch! As soon as I was born, you killed me off by leaving me at the doorstep of London's orphanage!" Turning back around, to see younger teenaged children behind his ex-father, it was clear in his mind, "when I was born, I wasn't considered worthy enough to tend for, so you cut me out of the family. Seeing your bastard children, I can clearly see who it is you and your precious bastard of a husband I dreadfully have to call my father, want or not want in your perfectly little family."

Harry clutched Mokuba tighter. "And I'm not worthy enough to be your son, if you had to get rid of me as soon as I was born..."

His twin brother glared at Harry, but Harry took no notice.

"The only person I rather call my mom is Emma," Harry says, surprising Emma greatly, "after I found out about her, and got into contact, she helped me ever since Mokuba and I moved here to America. I have been doing fine on my own ever since I left that orphanage in London. The day you dumped me at the steps of the orphanage was the day you gave up all rights of being my mother. Those rights now belong to Emma."

James walked up to Harry. "Don't you dare yell at your mother young man!" James then groaned, as he sinks to the ground clutching his family jewels. Mokuba had just low-balled James with his foot.

Seto heard enough. "I think Harry made it clear that he never wishes to associate himself with you miss," Seto tells a tearful Lily, "I can understand Harry's justified anger. My brother Mokuba and I are also considered orphans, and we never knew our real parents. I can see why Mokuba is in love with Harry, and I can even see myself in Harry. We were orphaned."

"L-love?"

"That's right!" Mokuba shouted, as Harry tightened his hold around his lover, "I fell in love with Harry, and we've been together ever since... now, I would appreciate it if you never return. You are not welcomed in our lives."

"And I would appreciate the fact that you have indeed given up any rights of claiming Harry back into your family, though I would suggest he should now go to court to let a legal name change." Seto looks over at Harry, who nodded.

"Son-"

"I am not your son," Harry said a cold voice, his cold green eyes now locked with Lily's emerald orbs, "your son died eighteen years ago at that orphanage... my name is Harry Jade Preston."

Now under the name he legally wants, Lily left the house, truly defeated. Remus and Sirius helped their friend off the floor, and the three teenagers, two guys and a girl, followed their father and uncles.

Emma closes the door, and ran to Harry, drawing him into a hug. "Do you really mean that?"

Harry's anger had quickly diminished, and he hugged her back. "You took care of me and Mokuba when we arrived here to America years ago. You'll always be my mother."

She cried softly, and Seto just watched this scene unfold before him.

=0=0=

"C'mon! I wanna go visit Uncle Seto!"

"Don't worry sweet heart! We can."

Twenty eight year old Harry Jade Preston, now his legal name in the world, smiled as Mokuba Kaiba, his lover, watch as their adopted daughter, age seven, pack up her suitcase.

"Seto will be there, right?"

"He promised me he will," Mokuba told Harry, kissing the man softly, "if he isn't I'll drag is ass out of his office."

Harry laughed, as Mokuba grinned.

"Ew! Daddies kissing!" They heard Sarah squeal.

The two men chuckle, as Harry drew Sarah into a hug. Mokuba joined in on the family moment.

The sound of a car honking alerted them of Emma waiting for them up front of their home. "Em's here. Better hurry up."

Sarah giggled and returned to her room quickly, to finish packing, as Mokuba went to help their daughter they grew to love. Harry headed outside, dragging his suitcase and placing it into the back trunk.

"Ready to go?" Emma asks.

"Almost..."

Harry hugged Emma. "Have I ever thanked you for everything you've done for Mokuba and I?"

"All the time," she replies softly.

After that encounter ten years ago, the Potters never returned into their lives. They remained in England, and never contacted Harry ever again. Just how he liked it. They could never be his family, even after all those years, growing up in an orphanage, and then finding something who he could relate to in those terms. Sometimes he wondered how life would be... when he thinks about it; he would have never met Mokuba... As the door closes shut, Mokuba drags two suitcases into the back of the car, and Harry and Mokuba share a smile, as Sarah takes her place up front as always, leaving the two fathers stuck in the back together. They were two souls from different worlds... however, these two souls found one another. And they never left each other since.

* * *

**Flame or no flame, review or not. This was something I wrote out of the top of my mind. Probably going to be the only yaoi pairing of two different characters from two different genres.**


End file.
